Of Innocence And Games
by Tinybookworm
Summary: When Effie's neice and nephew pay a visit- the district 12 team are pleasantly surprised with what the 'capitol brats' have to offer:) 75th hunger games and hayffie:)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hello! This idea came to me whilst I was watching grown ups, hope you enjoy! P.s I thought of Effie's mum as posh and proper, like Effie- but Effie herself doesn't notice.**

It must have been about 7am when the penthouse phone rang, waking up the entire district 12 team, including the prep team who were normally snoring 'til 11. An already energetic Effie answered with a bright; "hello?"  
>"Euphemia, dear!" A high screech answered back. Effie rolled her eyes.<br>"Mother..." Effie faked a smile which somehow transferred through the phone. "How have you been?" Although her mother constantly called to check up on such things as her health, job, child-bearing skills- and, what seemed to be her mums personal favourite- her love life.  
>"I've been just fine love don't worry about me!" Effie didn't, but it was in her nature to pretend. "Now listen Euphemia. Joseph-" otherwise known as Joe to everyone else, Joseph was Effie's older brother by a year and 4 months, like Effie he had golden blonde hair and blue-eyes. Being a model he was very attractive and toned but was tied down with a wife and a teenage boy and 6 year old girl. "- is working tonight. And no-one can look after the children. Are you free?"<br>Effie sighed away from the phone and thought. She had Katniss and Peeta. They showed hope for the games and were strong- surely they could put up with a couple of capitol kids? Maybe not, they would hate them. And then there was Portia, Cinna and the prep team. They would surely be swearing; well Portia would anyway. That's no environment for a 6 year old innocent child. And finally there was Haymitch, he would be drunk no doubt. Needless to say it wasn't safe for either of her Brother's kids.  
>"No, I'm terribly sorry mother, I have the tributes tonight, you know it's the game's time of year. I'm awfully busy." Effie said. Her mother scolded a response:-<br>"Oh Euphemia. Always an excuse. Tributes this. Seneca Crane that. Haymitch is irritant and my job is too stressful anyway. When will you learn to be realistic? If you have some offspring of your own then mayb-" Effie hung up.

Seeing Effie grumble something incoherent as he entered the room, Haymitch internally groaned. She was evidently in a bad mood and that meant she was more likely to rage at him for something he hadn't even done yet. Looking around the perfect suite- he noticed it was just her and him. Strolling over to the couch, he flopped down on the cushions. And 3...2...1  
>"Haymitch Abernathy! Sit up straight and there is no way on this Earth I am letting you drink this early in the morning!" Effie snatched the bottle out of his hands and started to walk away. Quickly, Haymitch grabbed her leg and pulled her down . With a gasp, Effie was on Haymitch's lap. The pair were frozen for a moment, just as Katniss and Peeta decided to walk in.<br>Instantly flushing scarlet, Peeta spoke, "oo! Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Katniss had found an interesting spot on the ceiling to stare at- instead of the two opposites on top of each other straight ahead.  
>"No, no, no Peeta dear! Not at all! Effie scrambled to her feet as gracefully as possible in her heels and briskly power walked to her room, rubbing her temples.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Hello! there is seneffie in this chapter and practically no hayffie, sorry but I needed to introduce the kids!:) I hope you enjoy it anyway and I will update this and 'It's Much Less Picturesque' soon!:)**

Upon finally waking from their slumber, the prep team and designers decided to join the rest of the team for breakfast. At 10pm, everyone was sat at the table and discussing the capitol, strategies for the games and panem scandal.  
>"So Effie." Flavius said slowly. Today the look was completed with his trademark orange corkscrew curls, bright eyeliner and equally as bright suit. "What's this I hear about you and head game maker, the oh-so-gorgeous Seneca Crane?" He asked with a smile on his face and a quizzical tone to his voice.<br>The table went quite quiet and Effie blushed. They had known each other since they were 5. During their teenage years, she and Seneca had gotten together. Recently, they had started speaking again; but, of course, the press had picked up on their contact- and it was all over the tabloid magazines for weeks. It's true that Effie found him very attractive with his bright eyes and almost black hair. His beard was also a favourite among women, especially as it showed off his jaw bone. But they were nothing more than best friends- with even better benefits maybe- but she'd keep that quiet from the table.  
>"Oh, nothing dear! It's all rumours!" Effie said quickly, a smile and a laugh plastered onto her made-up face. Flavius looked un-convinced as he 'hmm'd' a response.<br>The doorbell rang out and everyone looked but no-one moved. Effie groaned.  
>"Oh my word, I forgot to say! My niece and nephew are coming to visit." The look of despair on the district 12 residents confirmed her suspicions. She smiled apologetically and got up to answer the door.<br>"Effie, Effie, Effie!" An energetic young girl pounced into her auntie's arms. She had natural blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Her clothing was simple, yet fashionable- with her summery pink dress hitting her knees and buckled brown boots only ankle-high. Her face was beginning to become structured and it was no doubt she was the cutest 6-year-old around, verging on pretty- she was certain to become as gorgeous as Effie was.  
>"Rosaline! How are you?" Effie could not stop herself from smiling like the Cheshire Cat when the child replied, "good thank-you." Whilst hugging her tighter and nuzzling her face into Effie's neck. Kissing her in her flowing hair, Effie put Rosaline down onto the floor and looked up at her nephew.<br>"Hello Christian." She smiled at the 14 year old. Not yet as moody as most teenagers he flashed a grin back. He was very handsome, light brown hair made more golden by natural blonde streaks- it was fairly short. The only products used in it were gel, to style a ruffled-out-of-bed look with a upward effect. It suited his face as a strong jaw and high cheekbones structured him and made him look older than he actually was. Wearing a thin, white shirt with a v-neck collar; you could tell he was very muscular. His trousers were dark blue, skinny jeans with a low waist, but only low enough to see his 'Calvin Klein' stitched on his boxers. With the same eyes as his sister, you could tell they were siblings, and also from the capitol. However only because of the quality of their clothes not the craziness.  
>Effie opened the door wider to let them in, and then approached the 4 avoxs carrying 2 large suitcases behind the boy. That was an awful lot of luggage for a nights stay.<br>"Did my mother say anything about how long the children will be staying?" Effie asked one politely. As a mute shook their head, Effie's heart sank. She had the tributes to cater for. Never mind her relations, she had to take care of Haymitch and keep up her reputation at the same time.  
>Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, Effie rang her mother, to receive no answer. She left a voicemail enquiring Rosaline and Christian, praying she would ring back soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hmm so I predict a rating increase oops, Hayffie at the end! I love the motherly bond between Rosaline and Effie, I always imagined her as a really good mum! Enjoy!:)**

After leaving the kids to set up in their rooms, Effie decided to talk to the team. Approaching the full penthouse, everyone was already sat, as if waiting for an explanation from the woman who sends children to death for her career. Effie sighed and stood central, her mind whirring at 100mph as she racked her brain for a calm reasoning. Not with her fellow Capitolians oh no, they would be fine. But with the drunkard and the tributes, for they would roll their eyes and groan every time her relations spoke.  
>"Ok, I know I didn't give any warnings but-" Effie started.<br>"Look princess, just keep them out of our way and we'll be fine. It's only for a few days right?" Haymitch interrupted. After all the girl had a shot this year. He wasn't going to give that up for a couple of good-for nothing capitol brats.  
>After his comment, Katniss and Peeta nodded. It was their lives that were at stake not the spoilt kids. They left the room to prepare for training the next day. Haymitch stayed, purely because he was too drunk to stand let alone walk.<br>Portia squeaked when she saw Rosaline appear in the doorway. Fresh with a Bonnie face and blonde hair, Portia had never seen anything cuter. Rosaline held a timid smile in response as Portia went to greet her. Effie breathed a sigh of relief. She knew they would adore her.  
>After breaking up from their embrace- Rosaline went up to her auntie, tugged on her hand and brought her down to sit on the couch. After Effie sat, Rosaline placed herself on Effie's lap and snuggled into her chest, curling up and placing her soft head on the adults breasts; Rosaline closed her eyes. All eyes were on Effie as she motherly stroked her hair and smiled down at her niece.<br>"What's wrong Rose dear?" She asked the six year old. Rosaline looked up at Effie with tired eyes whispering a slow "I'm a bit tired,". The "awww's" coming from the prep team and Portia only encouraged the child to snuggle up to Effie and press her face back down. "You're like a pillow, but I don't like this very much. Bleurgh." Disgusted and seemingly offended by the thing that had taken over her part-time cushion; Rosaline slowly unbuttoned Effie's puffy, uncomfortable blouse. Her face masked with that of concentration.  
>Much to everyone's surprise, the escort let her. As Rosaline slipped of the itchy shirt, Effie's skin immediately cooled, only clad in a tight white, low cut tank-top underneath, the air soothed her. Rosaline also seemed content giggling at Effie's now more prominent breasts, push up-ward by her bra.<br>The two blonde's same blue-grey eyes met and they both smiled. The smaller one with a happy, one-tooth missing grin, and the elder with a pearly white smile. Not her reaping smile, her proper smile; the one where she lets out a childish giggle afterward because she cannot help it.  
>Haymitch watched as Effie placed herself further back into the couch and patted her lap as an invitation for Rosaline to sit. Rose clambered up eagerly, curling herself sideways so that Effie's arms were supporting her neck and thin, tiny legs. Propping the left side of her head into Effie's soft, comfy chest, the small girl seemed more than content with her make-shift bed as she sighed audibly- of which, was soon followed by a yawn. Spying her everymove so far, Haymitch saw as the escort, known to 12 as the children's angel of death, hummed a lullaby into her niece's ear, placing her forehead on top of Rosaline's silky, golden hair. Effie ran her fingers up and down the child's leg as she did so, tickling her lightly, but in a soothing way as to send her to a short sleep.<br>It was hard not to notice the mothering nature inside Euphemia Trinket. Everyone noticed, but still it was the elephant in the room. The district 12 team all watched as Rose finally nodded off and Effie's finished her lullaby, smiling to herself and looking lovingly at the minor sat on her legs. It was silent for a Meer momement before someone spoke.  
>"Oh, she's just darling!" Flavius exclaimed. The prep team and Portia agreed.<br>Effie smiled and nodded. "I know, I love her to pieces." The prep team "awww'd" in response, then left- bored of the absence of conversation.  
>Portia sat down next to Effie. Dark brown met blue-grey as Portia said- "she looks like you!" Effie's quiet, sparky laugh filled the room as she replied with- "no she doesn't! She's not mine you know!" Effie said sarcastically with a shiny smile upon her features. Portia laughed back and whispered, "I know; but you take off your wig and make-up and she's your clone easily. Reckon that's why you like her so much- she's a little you! Say what you like but I know your natural looks and I can confirm you look identical." Portia nodded as if to confirm her point and then got up- briefly mentioning something about her new outfits for the tributes.<br>Upon hearing the door close, Effie looked back at her niece, taking in her features. Haymitch got up and strode over to Effie, standing above her. He bent his head to look at the child as Effie held her closer in fear of her being harmed.  
>Haymitch laughed. "I ain't gonna hurt her princess!" She relaxed slightly. His breath reeked of whiskey, his once expensive and very classy suit, was now rumpled and stained, most of which were alcohol related, but few others were unknown to Effie. He probably hadn't showered in days and his dirty blonde hair was verging brown. Somehow, Effie still found him very attractive, especially when his eyes glistened. Grey turning to bright silver with every argument he won against her. The arguments were the alternative for her knees buckling from want, want of the untamed victor from district 12.<br>Still, given all these points, she managed to uncoil the uncertainty rolled in the pit of her stomach about this man hurting her niece. She smiled warily as Haymitch cast a look upon the resting face of Rosaline. "Cute," he stated. "She'll be a looker when she grows up ya'know."  
>"She already is, so there's no doubt about that," Effie commented. As his newly, bright silver grey eyes bore into hers- the heat coming from Rose's sleeping form was no match for the heat forming in between her legs. Blushing, Effie averted her eyes.<br>Haymitch smiled as he looked at Effie's face. Although powdered a brilliant white and heavily made-up he could make out some of Effie's undisgusable features. Her cheekbones were made more obvious by make-up, however, it was still evident they were structured and formed her face. Straight white teeth hid behind plush, parted, pink lips- bottom lip more filled than the top. Above that her nose was just right, a smooth pointy thing; which was just the right size. Her eyes were a vibrant colour, they must have been her own for no contact would own that kind of colour. It was too pure, although remarkable, and made Effie's face somehow become more radiant than it already was. Even though he hated the stuff, Haymitch had to admit- the make up around her eyes caused them to shine even brighter than usual.  
>Meeting his eyes once more to see him already staring made Effie gasp. The feeling of him so close led to more moisture pooling below. Gulping and standing up slowly to put Rosaline to bed (her left leg had gone dead and the other was receiving pins and needles, as a warning sign to move) she masked her feelings for the rugged victor opposite. She was quite good-<br>Part of the job even. Effie started to stride over to the door before a hand closed around her wrist. Quickly turning Effie's eyes widened to find Haymitch grabbing on.  
>"Now now Miss Trinket," he said seductivley, "I thought we were just getting aquatinted." Haymitch smirked as Effie went beetroot.<br>"Umm" she struggled to find words and the light child suddenly seemed 400 pounds. Feeling yet another flow of liquid in her panties she stumbled out a, "I-I'll be r-right bb-ack." Swallowing she continued- "Rosaline, b-bed." She nodded towards the hall way.  
>"Don't be too long now, I'm on my own," with a wink, Haymitch flopped onto the sofa with a bottle of liquor dangling from his fingers.<br>Effie shook her head as she controlled herself from running through the door. As to not wake Rose, Effie crept as quietly as possible in her heels out of the penthouse and into the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hello again! I feel like it's been a while since I've uploaded a story. Or is it? I don't know! Anyway here's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy!:)**

Tiptoeing back into the massive room, Effie found Haymitch passed out on the couch. Sighing she went into her own room to retrieve a soft throw blanket. Returning to Haymitch's sleeping form, she laid the blanket over the top of him. Looking at him for a moment, she watched as his body went up and down with the motion of his deep breaths. Dirty blonde hair cascaded lightly over his eyes and his face looked younger and less frustrated when he slept. Effie knew however, that the alcohol was helping. His face would usually be filled with terror or rage when he dreamt. What he dreamt of though, she had no idea- his games most likely.  
>With it being only around 5pm Christian entered the living room- an earphone in one ear and the connected phone slipped into his back pocket. Blaring music echoing from them- an indie tune could be heard around.<br>"Oh Christian, dear," Effie said, shouting slightly. Chris turned around and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.  
>"Yes aunt?" Effie sighed, the boy unlike, Rosaline- preferred to call him 'aunt' or 'auntie', much to Effie's dismay, as it made her feel quite a bit older than she actually was.<br>"I was wondering if you could perhaps turn your music down?" Effie smiled hopefully.  
>"Well sure," he said with a smirk. And he did so, sitting on the couch opposite Haymitch and giving the drunkard a look of disgust.<br>Then entered Rosaline, rubbing her eyes and holding a tattered teddy bear. The toy was evidently quite old- balled fur and an eye missing- however the child held it close to her as if it was the most perfect thing in the world and someone would take it from her. Effie could not help but smile.  
>"Rose," clip-clopping in her heels, Effie strode over to the little girl. Picking her up and holding her close, she whispered, "did you have a nice nap?"<br>Rose yawned and replied tiredly, "yes, thank-you," then placed her head on Effie's shoulder as if to nod off once more. Effie shook her head.  
>"No, no, no darling." Effie put her niece down. "You must stay up now. Dinner will be served in an hour and I must get ready!" Kissing her hair, Effie let go of her completely and went into her room.<br>Hearing the slam, Haymitch opened his eyes. He felt the presence of the children after the sensation of their eyes on him. Sitting up he groaned. Rosaline ran behind her brother and Chris gulped.  
>"Hey kids." Haymitch smirked. Then he looked at the smaller sibling. "Surprised your aunt Effie here left you on your own, she adores you ya'know." He nodded.<br>The child said nothing for a moment then beamed. "I love Aunt Effie the most out of all my aunts! She is the bestest and the beautifulest!" She squealed.  
>"I bet she is," Haymitch replied, taking a swig of his drink. "What about you Prince Charming?" He said to the teen who had been checking out his hair in his phone's camera. 'Such and Effie thing to do' Haymitch thought.<br>"Huh?" Chris looked up quickly in fear of being attacked. His aunt had gone on for ages about tales of the infamous drunkard from district 12 and his antics.  
>"I said," Haymitch sighed. "What'd you think of your aunt Effie?"<br>"Oh," Chris smirked. "She's great, really relaxed about us. Lets me and Rose away with murder in all honestly. Especially my sister," he muttered at the end. Hints of jealousy may have been heard by another but Haymitch's ears were oblivious.  
>"Relaxed? Effie?" He quizzed.<br>Christian shrugged. "Sure, she doesn't care. Well with me any-who. Guess she must think I'm old enough to take care of myself. Aslong as I'm here for breakfast, lunch, dinner- she's cool man." Rosaline shook her head in disagreement with her brother's words.  
>"No, no." She stated, confused. "Effie looks after me all the time. She hugs me and gives me kisses!" Rosaline laughed, "she's so nice!" Haymitch couldn't help but smile slightly at the child's enthusiasm and love towards Effie. He had never seen this side of her, and was curious to know more.<br>"Rosaline," Haymitch leant forward. "Tell me more about auntie Effie," children, especially younger ones, weren't too good at lying.  
>"Well she's very pretty but you already know that!" She laughed at the obvious observation. Haymitch smirked too- it's true, Effie was undoubtedly pretty- perhaps even more so without her capitol couture. That however, he would never find out.<br>"She's nice and funny. She cares for me a lot and sends me the best presents for my birthday, which is one December 9th by the way!" She said smiling. "I'm wearing her dress she sent last time now, see?" She twirled for Haymitch. Pretty and pink, the small frock looked adorable on the already cute child. Haymitch nodded.  
>"I do, it's very nice,"<br>"It's my favourite of all my dresses!" She stated. Suddenly, she looked frightened and gasped, "but please don't tell mummy that! I told her I liked hers the best!" Haymitch chuckled.  
>"I won't Goldie locks, don't worry." The child breathed a sigh of relief,<br>"Why did you call me Gold Lockus? That isn't my name!" She exclaimed.  
>"Goldie locks," Haymitch corrected. "And because-" he lifted up a hand and gestured to her hair "- you have golden blonde hair." He answered.<br>Rosaline curled her hair between her forefinger and thumb. "Thank you mister Avernaty." Haymitch smiled at the way she pronounced his name wrong, he didn't correct Her- he treasured the innocence. "It's the same as auntie Effie's though, do you not like hers as much as mine?" She asked angrily. No-one found her aunt un-pretty in anyway, no-one.  
>Haymitch's eyes widened at the news. He had never seen Effie's real hair, and if it was anything like her niece's he was disappointed in not seeing it sooner. Haymitch answered the glaring 6-year-old with the truth.<br>"Uh, never seen it Goldie. She always has it tucked away behind that weird wig of hers." He drank more of his liquor.  
>Chris smirked in the corner. Rose's face turned into one of disgust.<br>"Oo, I know! I don't like those!" Rose shook her head to get across her point. "They're itchy and uncomfortable to put my head on when I hug her!"  
>Haymitch chuckled, "seems like your aunt is also you portable bed, Goldie locks." Rose laughed and even Chris smiled.<br>"So how long are you staying for?" Rose's face grew slightly sad and Chris frowned. Speaking up slightly he coughed. "I dunno. Could be a week yet. Dad's always working so of course," he said sarcastically, "mum has to go with him!" Christian shook his head.  
>Rose piped up. "We usually stay at grandma's!" She said happily. "So I'm happy for a change! I love aunt Effie but I don't see her very much." She looked a mixture of sad and angry towards Haymitch. "It's your fault for taking her away, silly!" Both Christian and Haymitch laughed at her outburst. Haymitch couldn't help but notice her likeliness to Effie Trinket. Her fiery attitude and bossiness. She was practically a copy. Haymitch found this strange as to how the child and escort could be so alike, but hardly see each other.<br>"Prince Charming, control your sister. I'm in no fit state for a fist fight." He said sarcastically.  
>Taking his words seriously, Chris picked up Rosaline in a fireman's lift and took her wriggling from down the hall.<br>"Come along missus." He said jokingly. "You can sit in Aunt Effie's room for a bit, since she loves you so much."  
>Haymitch heard a door open and shut from the hall and then returning footsteps back into the lounge. Chris sat back down.<br>"You ain't getting dressed for dinner kid, your aunt's making a big thing out of it." Haymitch asked. If Chris wouldn't obey Effie then neither would he.  
>"Nah man," he said cooly. "I don't need to. Effie ain't asked me so I ain't gonna do it, ya'know?" He replied.<br>"What do you mean she hasn't asked you? She orders me around like a dog all the time!" Haymitch said.  
>Chris shrugged, "she actually cares for you then. she's bothered about me- but not enough to tell me to dress myself. She knows I can do it myself- I am almost 15." He spoke with a calm tone, as if being upstaged by his sister for his aunt was a regular occurrence.<br>Haymitch was confused about Effie's behaviour. She treated the tributes as if they were toddlers sometimes but most of the time she let them be. It came over Haymitch that the children in the Capitol grew up too fast. Like those in the districts but yet so different. District children grew up to know inevitable pain, death and suffering. Those in the capitol however grew up to branch out. Find new jobs and make a family- not in fear of the hunger games.  
>Doing nothing but nodding, Haymitch finished his whiskey.<br>"So what, Effie pick you up from school or..?" Haymitch could not let the conversation die down- he was learning so much about the capitol darling.  
>"Oh no!" Chris laughed. "There's no way I would let her, seeing my friends fancy the pants off her!" He shook his head.<br>"How'd you know?" Haymitch asked. Not that he was confused- everyone wanted Effie Trinket in the capitol.  
>"Well apart from the fact they tell me how 'hot my aunt is' on a regular basis. One time, she picked me up from school wearing high heels and a short dress, standing on the pavement outside her expensive, flash car. My friends, and some of the teachers, were practically drooling!" He laughed again. "That's how I know- couldn't stop staring at her legs and chest the perverts!"<br>Haymitch smirked, he wasn't one to pass up and opportunity to check out the escort. On more than one occasion had he got too hot and bothered for his liking when she walked past him in her heels, his eyes automatically drifting up her long, slender legs...  
>"Hey!" Chris clicked his fingers in front of Haymitch's face. "You asleep?"<br>"No kiddo, but I have to go get ready, see you in a bit at dinner." Walking away from Christian, Haymitch had a feeling it would be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N cheeky little upload... Enjoy! P.s I don't think I've updated 'It's much less picturesque' in a while- but I need to find the time in all honesty! This one is much easier because it's more carefree and fun!:) **

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Effie Trinket huffed in annoyance. She was fresh out of the shower, with a simple, short towel covering her. Effie's natural golden hair was cascading down past her shoulders, blow-dried and shimmering. Her face was naturally beautiful, from her pink parted lips to her blue-grey eyes.  
>She walked over to the mahogany door and opened it slightly.<br>"Who is it?" She asked. If it was Haymitch she may have a heart attack.  
>"Chris. Rosaline is getting a bit cheeky towards Haymitch so I thought I'd bring her here." Chris spoke in a mature tone- as if he took care of Rose more than his parents did.<br>"Oh, Christian!" Effie said, still behind the door. Opening it slightly, she gestured; "come in Rose dear, you can help me get dressed."  
>Rose jumped out of her brothers arms in excitement.<br>"Oo, yay!" Effie smiled down at her niece as she skipped into her room.  
>"Remember Chris, dinner is in an hour!" She added before shutting the door.<p>

Turning around, Effie saw Rose sitting on her bed, swinging her legs and hands on knees- Rosaline had the biggest smile on her face.  
>"Would you like to help me pick my outfit?" Effie asked hopefully.<br>The 6-year-old squealed in delight. She flung herself into Effie's wardrobe. Rose picked out the tallest pair of heels Effie has ever seen. She couldn't even remember buying them let alone being able to walk in them. Next, Rose picked out a floral patterned, yet simple dress. However unknown to the tiny child, it was probably the shortest dress known to man. Not really suitable for dinner.  
>Rose flopped the material onto the bed and laid the shoes out neatly. Grinning at her aunt, she was proud of her choices. Effie coughed.<br>"Rose dear, do you not think something abit longer is needed?" She asked, inside however, Effie already knew the answer.  
>"Nope!" She giggled. "Now put them on!" Th child ordered and the adult obeyed. "Go! I won't look, I promise!" With that she squeezed her eyes shut and smacked her palms over them for good measure.<br>Sighing, Effie released the towel and slipped on black lace underwear to match the stripper heels Rose had picked. Her outfit had to complement each other, and anyway, her dress was so short you could probably see them.  
>Before she turned around, Effie looked in her mirror- admiring her body. She smirked. Slender legs and curves in the perfect places. Her toned, flat stomach made her waist fairly small, but not enough to make her underweight. Finally her breasts (although pushed up by her bra) were quite large and well suited to her body. She was the capitol's definition of fit and stunning and Effie Trinket knew it.<br>"Oh wow!" Effie heard a gasp from behind her, just as she was ghosting a few fingers over her stomach and the other hand cupping her breast. She let out a small scream.  
>"ROSALINE TRINKET YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LOOK!" Effie flustered and went red. Grabbing the dress she attempted to unzip it.<br>"I know, sorry!" Rose seemed unfazed by the escorts obvious embarrassment. "But my hand slipped and my eyes opened!" She lied.  
>Effie couldn't help but laugh,<br>"Whatever you say..." She stepped into her dress.  
>"They did! But you are very beautiful!" The child smiled and Effie returned it.<br>"Thank-you Rose," Effie entered her arms into the 3/4 sleeves of the dress. "Zip me up?"  
>Rose nodding eagerly, she climbed up onto the bed to get at Effie's height. She zipped until halfway before struggling.<br>"Ugh gh. Can't. Do, it!" Rosaline cried in frustration.  
>"It's ok, the dress is a bit tight dear. Go fetch one of the stylists if they have returned?" Rose ran at her aunts request. Quickly, Effie applied her make-up and usual wig. It was quite simplistic as it was only a small dinner with the team. Rose returned- not with the stylists but with Haymitch.<br>"Oh my! Rose, Haymicth isn't a stylist!" Rose mumbled out an apology, obviously ashamed in letting Effie down.  
>"I'm sorry, auntie Effie, but there weren't any stylists yet! Haymitch was the only man in there!" She said quickly, desperately wanting Effie to believe her.<br>Effie sighed. "Ok dear," she turned around to give Haymitch the view of her black lacy bra a small parting of her back and the expanse of her creamy neck. Haymitch gulped down his arousal and strutted over to the elder capitolian. Zipping it up carefully he whispered quietly:  
>"Bit short, don't you think, Princess?" He smirked as her neck and exposed chest flushed and he heard her swallow loudly.<br>"Rose chose it, she wouldn't have me in anything else." She stuttered. He was incredibly close to her.  
>"Whatever you say..." He chuckled and threw an, "I'll see you at dinner," over his shoulder. Rosaline skipped over to the door, "don't forget your pretty shoes to match your pretty face, dress and underwear!" She yelled. 'Thats right Rose,' Effie thought, 'tell the entire team,' Effie could not help but feel a glow at her nieces innocence and she thanked Panem she wouldn't have to even consider being chosen as a tribute. The child's eyes in 12 were always filled with terror and dread, in comparison to that of those in the Capitol- who's glittery orbs contain emotions such as joy and desire, fuelled by motivation to achieve something in life. Capitolians hadn't given up on life, however at the grand old age of 12, the districters had.<br>Adjusting her wig and stepping into her shoes, she tottered around her room, practising walking on the 8 inch shoes. They were basically stripper heels and Effie had no idea what was going through Rose's mind when she chose them. Jet black, they sealed her fashion choices well, they were also designer. Effie was a wealthy woman and she liked to show it occasionally.  
>Once she had gotten used to walking in the monstrosities she once called footwear, Effie stepped out her bedroom and shut the door. Sighing and clicking down the hall she prepared herself for an interesting and most likely uncomfortable meal.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry it took so long! Here you go! enjoy:)**

Feeling extremely self-conscious, Effie walked into the dining room. Soon enough, she felt all eyes on her. Eyebrows raised from Cinna and Portia with smirks on their faces. Christian averting his eyes. Both Haymitch and Rosaline had smiles on their faces, but Haymitch was smiling because he knew she felt embarrassed at the stripper clothes her niece had picked.  
>"Hello, everyone!" She said, a little too brightly. Effie never met anyone's eyes and sat down with a squeak on her chair. Feeling her tiny dress slip down slightly, she hoisted it up securing it around her breasts. Cinna and Haymitch had their mouths agape. Portia was almost drooling. Sighing, Effie picked up her silver fork and started on her food.<br>"Hey Effs," Portia said. "Going anywhere tonight?"  
>Effie stared at her. She knew it was rude, but honestly, she couldn't help it. "No, Portia. I have the children to look after, you know that!" She told her best friend.<br>Portia smirked. "Alright, I was only asking, keep your dress on. Although, there isn't much to take off,"  
>Effie went bright red and coughed in embarrassment; ignoring all the smug grins she was was receiving from the adults at the table.<br>Rose whispered (although loudly) to Effie, "I think you look beautiful," Effie smiled. "Thank you dear," the adult's smirks turned into genuine smiles.  
>Conversation was sparse. The gigantic room was pretty much silent, bar the sound of clinking cutlery.<br>"So where are Peeta and Katniss?" Cinna asked Effie.  
>"Oh, I just let them eat in their rooms. They deserve it. With the victory your coming up soon, I think they need all the rest they can get, don't you?" She smiled.<br>Cinna nodded. As much as Effie was annoying and often snobbish, she had qualities about her that he admired. Effie was queen bee in high school. Everyone wanted to be her or be with her. She was popular, as head cheerleader she also had Seneca Crane on her arm, captain of the football team. Effie still had some popularity quirks to her, even now. As fresh faced as she was as a teenager, Effie Trinket was hot. However, she was also a bit of a bitch, a judgemental one at that. Cinna noted her comments about other people with Portia during their bitching sessions they often had. Effie Trinket thought she was superior to everyone. With her posh accent and mannerism it was easy for people to fall under her spell.  
>"Oh my goodness, Effie!" Portia suddenly exclaimed.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Did you see Seneca on TV the other night? He was on Caesar Flickerman!" Portia squealed.<br>Effie became smug. "Yes I did, he told me."  
>Portia winked at her friend. Haymitch groaned. Once again, the girls were talking about Seneca Crane.<br>"He's not that impressive..." Christian said wryly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.  
>"I agree with you there, Prince Charming." Haymitch held up his glass. Chris half-smiled.<br>"You're just jealous Haymitch. And, what did you just call him?" Effie said.  
>Ignoring the last part of her question he spat out: "princess, please enlighten me as to why in Panem, I would be jealous of that vain, vindictive, man-slag, of a gamemaker."<br>"Oh just, shut it Haymitch." Effie sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to fight, especially not in front of everyone.  
>"Mister Avernaty" Rose piped up. Haymitch turned his neck to look at the small head, only just reaching above the mahogany table. "Yes Goldie Locks?"<br>"What are you cal-" Effie started, but Rose continued on to her question.  
>"When will you tell aunt Effie you like her hair?" She smiled, as if encouraging him.<br>"When I see it, Goldie." He replied calmly.  
>"Ok." She shrugged and both her an Haymitch went back to their food. It was noiseless again.<br>"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Effie spluttered. Cinna and Portia looked at each other with confused expression.  
>"You really don't want to know," Christian said quickly.<br>It was silent once more, which was the equivalent to torture for Effie. Inside, she was begging for someone to start a conversation, or finish her meal. Either was better than this.  
>"You look familiar." Rose peered at Haymitch, "have you been on TV?"<br>Haymitch replied slyly, "a very long time ago, Goldie" he took another sip of his drink.  
>"Oh! You're on the wall at grandma's house!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.<br>"What?..." Haymitch was slightly freaked out.  
>"You're on a poster! For the 50th quterr qel? Something like that!" She giggled. Effie whimpered quietly.<br>"Oh really?" Haymitch was smirking. He knew the ladies of the capitol loved him as a boy. The older women, which probably included Effie's mother, were no exceptions.  
>"Yup! You're above the bed in Effie's old room!" Haymitch spat out his drink and Portia snorted. Effie was crimson.<br>"Rose..." Chris started.  
>"I know because I sleep in there when I stay at Grandma's! It's my favourite room at her house because it smells like auntie Effie!"<br>All eyes were on Effie at this shocking news.  
>"A poster?" Portia was shocked. "Wow Effs!" She burst into tears of laughter.<br>"I...I..I-" Effie stuttered helplessly. The ground could swallow her up and she couldn't care less.  
>"Why'd you have that poster Effie?" Cinna asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.<br>"I thought, he looked-" Effie's words stumbled out as fast as they could. She surprised herself that she could manage to string a sentence together.  
>"Fit as fuck?" Portia roared. Chris smiled into his food and Rose gasped and then mumbled to herself.<br>"I.. I don't know, I liked what he was wearing?..." Effie sounded unsure of herself. Cinna let out a laugh. Portia snorted again.  
>"Oh please! I've got some dirty ideas about why you bought that poster Euphemia! What would mother say?" She said her lines in a seductive tone, making Haymitch's eyebrows shoot upward. Effie knew of what she was suggesting, flooding crimson, she lied through her pearly, white teeth.<br>"She didn't say anything, as she needn't had to!" Effie gulped.  
>"You're such a bad liar Effie Trinket! C'mon, how much did you do it watching the poster?" Portia asked.<br>Squirming, Effie replied- "this is not an appropriate conversation to be having at the table!" Portia winked and mouthed 'tell me later?' Effie rolled her eyes.  
>Rose spoke to Haymitch. "It's pretty tattered, must be quite old, plus you look young in it mister Avernaty, and you're really old now!" The child observed Haymitch's face once pronouncing her facts.<br>"Really old, huh?" Haymitch chucked to himself. "Spot on, there Goldie,"  
>"Oh for goodness sakes Haymitch! Stop calling her that!" Effie snapped. She had lost it. The embarrassment and outrage flooded through her like a river. Although she knew she didn't mean to socially stab her, her niece had done exactly that. Try as she might, Effie couldn't help but be a little mad at Rose for telling everyone- especially Haymitch. The sudden rushes of anger came and went, after all, the 6-year-old didn't know any better.<br>"Why Princess? It ain't doing her no harm." Haymitch smirked and put his hand on Effie's knee under the table.  
>Effie squeaked at the touch. "Just, stop. Please." To tired to argue, especially in front of the kids, Effie continued her meal the same as everyone else, in silent, awkward tension.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I literally haven't updated this in forever! I'm so sorry! I've been busy with school so I only really have time for one-shots, but fear not! This and 'it's much less picturesque' should be updated more often. Please review and say if you liked it "As eventful as that was- I'm afraid I must be getting off. New designs and what not," Cinna said, sighing. Although he loved his work, it was often tiring and tedious- the outcomes were pleasing though. Especially those for Katniss. "Oh, really?" Effie said, "but we've just finished dinner!" "Afraid so darling, I'll see you later?" He asked. "Of course," Effie smiled. "Bye-bye!" Rose hollered. Cinna smiled at her actions, she was so childish, it was adorable. Dinner had finished mere moments ago and everyone was now sat on the sofa. Void of any conversation, Effie tried to create some. "So, Christian. How are things at school?" She asked. Chris shrugged, "alright I guess, getting B's and A's," "Oh! That's brilliant! I'm sure you must be proud, surely?" "Not really. Dad says I can get A*'s, so I kind of need to up my game," a sadness fell upon Christian's face; one that Effie had never seen before on him. He was always so cool and collected. Evidently, really popular and cocky- but genuinely a nice guy. Effie loved him, as much as he probably denied it. It hurt her to see him so upset about his grades. "Well your dad got C's in his GCSE's so there we go," Effie smiled. "Don't let him get you down Chris, you're doing brilliantly!" Effie was honestly so proud of him. "Thanks aunt," Chris smiled bashfully. Effie nodded and then turned her attention to the monkey attached to her every limb. "What did you get, Effie?" Rose asked. Portia smirked, "yeah, Effs; what did you get?" Effie shot a deathly look at her friend. They had gone to high school together; thus, Portia knew perfectly well what Effie had achieved. "I got, um, I think it was A's and A*'s..." Effie muttered. In the corner she noticed Haymitch's eyebrows shoot up, but what she saw on the other side was even worse. Chris' face fell and panic arose in his eyes. "But that was by the end of year 11! You're only in year 10 aren't you?!" Effie was desperately looking for ways to bring back his confidence. She knew the feeling of parents pressurising her. Effie's mother had done nothing but torment her, causing her anxiety about school to increase even more that necessary. Chris nodded. Portia laughed. "Nerd." Rosaline was looking up at Effie as if she were the most important woman in the universe. "Wow! You must be super clever! Quick! What's 3 X 5?" She asked, as if trying to catch her out. "15," Effie giggled. Rose gasped. "You're really super clever! If you got those grades, how come you're an ecot?" Rose asked. "I'm an escort, Rose dear. And, because I didn't value my education as much as I should have. It was more about getting prom queen than getting into uni." Effie sighed. "You got both though, so it worked out for you," Portia muttered bitterly. Rose gasped and her face lit up, "you won prom queen?..." She whispered, staring at Effie as if she were a Disney Princess. Effie nodded in response. Rose's eyes glistened with admire. Effie laughed. "I think it's your bedtime, miss, it's getting quite late," Effie stated to her. "Oh no! Please let me stay up a little bit, pleaseeee!" Rose pleaded. "No! Come on, I'll tuck you in," Effie could at least give her that. Rose grinned and led Effie out of the room and into her own. Once she was in her bed and tucked in, Effie kissed her good night. "Sweet dreams, Rose," she smiled down at her niece. "Oo, Effie?" "Yes dear?" "Mr Avernaty says he likes your hair. Like, my hair, but yours," she said sleepily. "Alright. Goodnight," Effie said. "I love you," Rose rolled over ready for her slumber and Effie felt her heart swell. "I love you too," Effie shut off the lights and turned around, to exit; tears of happiness forming in her eyes. swell. "I love you too," Effie shut off the lights and turned around, to exit; tears of happiness forming in her eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: another chapter finally;) beware it gets quite steamy but not that much Hayffie rather senffie... (Don't shoot me, I ship them because I think they would be cute...) but anyway- Seneca fits with the plot so... **

**P.S Haymitch will get more involved next chapter!:)**

Effie awoke at her usual time of 6:30. Groggily, she tapped her alarm off and sat up, rubbing her bare, tired eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Effie actually enjoyed not wearing make-up; she felt more relaxed.

Porcelain and prepared by 8:30, Effie went to breakfast- enjoying the solitude she so rarely got during games' time. Rereading and proofing her already immaculate time keeping, Effie heard someone else enter the room.

Chris strode over to the breakfast counter, acknowledging his aunt with a 'Hey aunt Effie' and picking up an apple, throwing it in the air and then catching it again; before taking a bite out of the red, juicy fruit.

Effie almost laughed at his cockiness, he was surely adored in school, primarily by girls.

"Chris," Effie asked, a look her way with a raised eyebrow was his response- "do you have a girlfriend?" She couldn't help the sly, curious smirk which graced her mouth.

He grinned, "nope"

Effie raised an eyebrow, "really?"

He chuckled slightly, looking down at his feet. Looking back up at her again Chris smiled, "really."

"How come?"

He shrugged. Inwardly, Effie scolded him, shrugging wasn't very good manners after all.

"I dunno. There's this one girl who's pretty I suppose but-"

"Hmm?"

He shrugged again.

"Well, I think you should ask her out," Effie nodded.

Chris smiled again, for some reason this conversation wasn't awkward with his aunt.

"Maybe I will. Are you seeing anyone?" Chris had to hide his smile. He had certainly seen the front pages of the papers, splashed with a new picture of her and Seneca crane. His dad had certainly mentioned it more than once.

"No." Effie said shortly.

Before long, everyone else had arrived at breakfast. Katniss and Peeta were about to go to the last day of training before assessment. Their nerves were showing, however if they were due to fear of running out of training time or the fact they were one day closer to dying in the games was uncertain.

Rose's head only just emerged from over the table. Sat opposite Effie, she munched on her cereal; beaming at her aunt as she finished her bites, with a droplet of milk running down her chin.

Laughing quietly, Effie folded her napkin and wiped the milk off her niece, of whom let her do so. Rose smiled at her.

"Thank you, Effie," she giggled. "I'm glad you didn't do the thing grandma does, where she licks the napkin and-" Rose shuddered, as if remembering too vividly.

Effie laughed in amusement, "that's disgusting isn't it?" She winked. "Speaking of grandma, did she say when you were going home?" Rose shook her head.

"Even if she did, I would stay here with you!" Rose smiled so enthusiastically and Effie's heart melted. She got up and hugged her niece, before leaving the room.

Although Effie's natural mothering nature had become more and more obvious the past few weeks- it still came as a surprise to the team, especially Haymitch. As he drink his morning whiskey watching the her interactions with Rose, Haymitch remembered a conversation they'd had years ago about her and her having kids. He had been kidding, of course, he always did when he was drunk, but the way she frowned and looked at him like he'd murdered several people (not including inside the arena) made him think why she would want her obvious knack with children to be wasted on ones from district 12; who were inevitably going to die anyways. Haymitch made a mental note to ask her about it later on if he caught her on her own.

Hearing the door close on Katniss and Peeta's departure, Effie sighed. She had to round up sponsors yet, district 12 seemed to be a hit; their flames at the opening ceremony scorched the capitol with rememberence.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Striding across the room to open it, Effie couldn't help but wonder who it was. No-one was allowed to visit the tributes, not that anyone would want to visit them, let alone district 12. Secretly praying it was her mother with some sort of news regarding the children, she opened the door.

Smiling back at her was none-other than Seneca Crane. His beard finely groomed and bright blue eyes staring back into her own. Game-maker outfit red, toned and tight, Effie could see his biceps slightly through his shirt. Although they held a high power in the games, often top game-makers, especially handsome ones like Seneca, were sold for popularity of the games. Not necessarily for sex like the victors but rather their body image, just like the escorts. Muscular torsos, legs and arms splashed all over magazines and adverts.

"Hey," he said, quietly as to not draw attention.

"Hi," Effie couldn't help a natural smile spread as she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"Thought I'd drop by before I assess the tributes," Seneca stepped inside, this closer to her. He heard a child's giggle from the main room. "Who else is here?"

"Oh just my niece and nephew, you know- Joe's children,"

Seneca nodded, "Rose and Chris...?" He said uncertainly. Effie nodded, "knew it," he smiled again.

"Can we talk in my room?" Effie smirked, "don't want anyone to see you," Haymitch quickly crossed her mind and she was uncertain as to why. She told herself it was to avoid any biased thoughts about his assessment of their tributes but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. And anyway, Portia and the prep team would be at her none-stop about the details of her relationship with Seneca. Even she herself was unsure of that; in her eyes they were fuck-buddies but she felt something more than that, and she knew he did too.

"Sure," Seneca winked in good humour.

Tiptoeing back to her room holding her breath as to not alert the others- Effie and Seneca closed the door behind them and sat on the bed.

Seneca smiled at her again and leaned in to kiss her. Effie's lips crashed with his and she instantly opened her mouth for more. His tongue asked for entrance and she granted it. Seneca laid down on the bed, their mouths still connected. One of them moaned and she wasn't sure who. Straddling his lap, Effie could feel him growing beneath her; smirking slightly she ground into him, earning another moan from him.

Breaking for air, Seneca took off his shirt, before Effie's lips hit his once more. His hands started wandering up her thighs until he reached her underwear.

He laughed, "ready?"

Effie nodded, smiling hearing the cockiness in his voice. Unbuttoning her blouse as Seneca started undoing his trousers- she kissed him again, moaning loudly.

Walking to his room, Chris tapped out a text on his phone before he heard the noise's coming from his aunt's room. The male's voice sounded oh-so-familiar and Chris had to stop himself from knocking on her door. Smiling to himself he turned around and went back into the main room. The first adult he spotted was the female stylist and Chris couldn't think of anyone who could offer a better reaction. Except maybe Haymitch but he was out gathering sponsors. "Shame really, would've been hilarious" Chris thought to himself as he approached Portia.

"Um Portia," Chris tapped her on the shoulder. "I think you should come to Effie's room with me, something's happening which I think is quite inappropriate,"

Portia raised her eyebrow, suppressing a smirk, "What?..."

"It's not really my place to say, after all.. I could be wrong..." Chris turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Portia hissed, glee expressed all over her face. "Let me go see if she's okay,"

Chris nodded and lead Portia back down the corridor.

"-yes!" Portia's eyes widened at Effie's scream. She looked at Chris, whose face was bunched up from suppressing a burst of laughter.

"Right." She stated. "Want to embarrass them?" She winked at Chris.

"I don't know... She is my aun-"

"Take that as a yes then!" Portia whispered excitedly. "Knew Effie was secretly fucking Seneca." She looked over at Chris at her language. "Sorry kid," Chris just shrugged.

"You go in first," Chris asked. "Don't want to really see anything. She's my aunt after all,"

Portia nodded and twisted the door knob.

Effie collapsed on Seneca after another wave of passion fell over her. Both of them sweaty and naked they started laughing uncontrollably but quietly. Effie kissed him on the cheek quickly and settled her head on his shoulder. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, Seneca was, on paper, just a booty call.

However her thoughts on the man laid next to her were extremely rudely interrupted, as Portia burst into her room.

Startled, Effie screamed and hid under the covers to save what little was left of her dignity. Seneca just looked down sheepishly a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"Oh!" Portia said in mock surprise, "hello Sen! How are you? Long time no speak,"

"Hey," Seneca offered a little wave.

"Portia, GET OUT!" Effie shouted from underneath the covers.

"Why? Am I spoiling your fun gorgeous?" Portia winked at them and glanced down at the thrown clothes on the floor.

"Portia I swear-"

"Effie! Effie! What's going on? I heard you scream, are you okay?!" Rose ran in as fast as her little legs could carry her, in fear of her auntie's distress. "Oh! Why do you have no clothes on? Wow! You're Seneca Crane! I've seen you on TV before with Caesar! He's so funny!" The five-year-old showed no second hand embarrassment from the pair opposite who were almost beetroot red.

"That's me," Seneca smiled at her.

"Why are you in bed, it's the morning now! You should be up!" Rose ordered. "Or are you tired?"

"I'm sure they're very tired Rose," Portia snickered.

"Portia- SHUT UP," Effie bossed from under the covers. She quickly peaked her head through. "Rose dear, take Portia and wait in the living room. We'll be out in a second, just, um let me and Seneca wake up from our nap first."

Rose nodded. "Okay!" She took Portia's hand as she closed the door behind them. Effie distinctly heard something about lack of Seneca's pyjamas and the question of why that was.

Effie breathed out, looking at a panic stricken Seneca. She was screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N chapter 9! I hope you're enjoying this story! All feedback is greatly appricated!:)**

Walking into the main room in the penthouse (fully clothed now), Seneca and Effie looked sheepish and suspicious. Meeting eyes with Portia, Effie immediately looked down and blushed furiously, hotness rising in her cheeks. Portia simply laughed.

"You two have fun?" She asked. Effie shot her a glare- if looks could kill...

"Thank-you, Portia!" Effie hissed. "Seneca, would you like a drink?" She smiled, her manners were not lost.

"No, thank-you, I'm fine," he smiled back, holding her gaze for seconds more than necessary. Effie's smile grew wider.

"If I could you break you two love birds up," Portia said. "Seneca, I don't mean to be rude but what time do you need to access the tributes?"

"I've got a good half and hour before I-"

"Mr Crane! Mr Crane! Hi hi hi!" Rose's grin could end the hunger games, it's brightness lit up the room.

"Hey there little one, how are you?" He smiled and picked her up, swirling her around.

She giggled, "I'm good! Why are you not on TV?"

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"I always see you on TV so why are you here and not there?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, I just came to see your auntie," Seneca winked at Effie, who smiled back.

Rose gasped with glee. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

Effie looked at Seneca, an eyebrow raised. Of course, she didn't consider them to be.

"Umm, no titch, we're just really good friends,"

"Like best friends?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"They're REALLY close, Rose, you wouldn't-" Portia started.

"PORTIA!" Effie warned.

Christian walked over to where they stood.

"Hey, I'm Chris," he held out a hand.

"Seneca," he grinned.

"What were you doing with my aunt?" Chris asked, smirking. He knew, of course he did, but curiosity won over politeness.

Seneca gave a laugh. "Err, they not teach you that at school?"

Christian smiled. "The biology of it, but not the actual activity,"

Seneca smiled again. "Well I'm sure you can guess,"

Nodding, Chris went back to his phone and proceeded to walk back to his bedroom throwing an "it was nice to meet you Seneca Crane," over his shoulder.

"I should probably be going, I shouldn't really be late for this..." Seneca started.

"Oh yes, of course! I'll see you later," Effie said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye!" Rose called.

Portia looked at Effie expectantly. Instead of answering her untold question, Effie drew her attention back to Rose. Sitting down on the sofa, Rose quickly clambered up onto Effie's lap; snuggling back into her tummy. Prising her legs open slightly, Rose nestled between them, taking in as much of her aunt as she possibly could.

Portia sat down next to her and looked at Rose adoringly, who was currently occupied tracing the patterns on Effie's dress. She then moved her gaze to Effie, who was watching her niece, smiling at her.

"So, about the earlier-"

"Don't mention it, Porsche, please," Effie said. "I promise it won't happen again,"

"It won't happen in this penthouse or it won't happen at all?"

"In the penthouse, I haven't decided what's going on yet," Effie admitted. Portia nodded.

"Don't tell anyone," Effie pleaded. "Please,"

A beg. This was new from Effie. Normally she flirted and seduced her way through life, but she couldn't do that with Portia. They had known each other for so long. Still, to hear a beg from her was pitying.

"I won't, I promise," Effie smiled. "Thank-you,"

Focusing back on the child sprawled over her body- Effie stroked her golden, blonde hair; humming softly.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Rosaline," she mused, lost in thought.

With that comment Rose looked up at her. "Your hair is beautifuller!" Effie smiled at her incorrect adjective. "Can you show me it again?"

Effie hesitated. To show her real hair off wouldn't be fashionable, or wise. But it was only herself, Rose and Portia in the room- both of whom had seen her natural colour. The prep teams were out, and both Cinna and Chris were in their rooms doing, God knows what.

"If you'd like,"

Effie slowly took out the tidal wave of pins from her hair, dropping them on the arm of the couch. She the. Lifted up her wig, lilac that day, and placed it carefully on the floor near her feet. Revealed now were blonde locks, hitting mid-bicep, bouncing and shining. Hiding it away was criminal.

"Snap!" Rose claimed, stroking her hair the way one would a pet. Effie laughed softly.

"Do you like it?"

Rose nodded vigorously, exaggerating her point. "You look like one of the pictures in my book!"

"Which book?"

"I'll show you!" Rose jumped from Effie's lap and ran down the corridor. Effie giggled at her enthusiasm.

Portia, on the other hand, was busy with something else.

"God, you're perfect aren't you?" Portia said good-humoured. "I would give anything to look like you,"

Effie just stared at her and then looked down at her hair.

"If I tell you something, can you promise not to repeat it?" Effie asked.

"Yes,"

"I hate hiding this away," Effie admitted.

"It's certainly a punishment worthy of death," Portia twirled a lock around her finger. Effie simply laughed.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Rose waddled in holding a book filled with pages and pages. The book looked worn, the leather spine was cracked and the red cover wasn't exactly clean. Gold, Victorian spirals dance around the font which read: "Grimm's Fairytales"

Effie smiled. She loved Fairytales as a child, it was no wonder Rose did too. The stories of princesses and princes, fighting villains and dangerous beasts to get their happy ending. Every child's dream.

Rose settled back into her rightful place on Effie, opening the book she turned to one of the many folded pages.

"This is my favourite story! And the pretty princess reminds me of you!" Rose giggled happily, pointing at the illustration.

In the picture was painted a tower, long and thin; very tall with a spiked top- just like in olden says. No doors were in sight, just a simple window, of which a gorgeous girl was leaning out of. Her long, blonde hair was cascading out of it, blowing in the wind. The scenario seemed flawless- even the scenery surrounding her was picturesque, flowers and trees glowing and green. However, there was no-other person in sight. Upon closer inspection of the girl's face, Effie could tell she was lonesome. She smiled in spite of herself. Effie was more like Rapunzel than Rose could ever imagine. Lonely and trapped inside her own little world, unable to ever get out.

"Rapunzel," Effie whispered and Rose nodded.

"She has blonde hair like you and me!"

"So she does," Effie smiled. "My favourite story was little briar-Rose, or sleeping beauty,"

Rose laughed "I like that one too!"

Suddenly, the front door could be heard closing. A grumble and a clink of a bottle indicated Haymitch Abernathy's arrival.

"And where have you been?!" Effie demanded.

"Getting sponsors, princess, unlike you,"

"That's not my job, Haymitch." She said coldly. Tired of the tribute's inevitable fate resting on her for all those years, it's time he tasted his own medicine.

"That's true,"

"Did you get any?"

"A few names. They'll certainly be sealed when the training scored come in. I have hope for the girl."

"I have hope for them both,"

Haymitch sighed. "Only one can get out,"

"I know, Haymitch, I know,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hello! So it's been ages but finally- another chapter! Tell me what you think, and give me some ideas/suggestions!? Thank-you! Also, idea credit to JustOneWriter thanks again! Enjoy:)**

Haymitch wandered over to the bar cart on the other side of the room, but stopped before he could pick up another bottle. He turned around slowly, his face seemed to be curious as his eyes set on Effie- not once did her person leave his gaze.

"What is it, Haymitch?" Effie asked, tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for more of his bad attitude.

"Your hair," he said quietly. "It's real," he started to walk back over to where the 3 girls were sat.

Effie blushed. "Yes,"

Rose quickly jumped off Effie's lap and tugged on Haymitch's trouser leg.

"Aren't you going to tell her how pretty her hair is?!" Rosaline asked, her face morphing into slight anger.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. Were all the Trinkets this bossy, or was it just the princess and her knight in shining armour?

"Your hair looks pretty," Haymitch grumbled. Rose smiled contently, and then looked at her aunt for her reaction.

Effie was stunned into silence. Haymitch was normally so casually cruel. This was such a strange occurrence.

"Th-thank-you Hay-Haymitch...?" She asked, rather than stated.

He shrugged. Portia raised her eyebrow.

Suddenly, Effie's phone rang, the ringing filling the void, awkward silence in the room. She answered it.

"Hello?"

Effie mumbled business talk to whoever was on the other side of the line. Her face was unreadable for a while, until it turned into a natural, happy smile.

"Thank-you. Yes. I'll be there shortly. Bye," Effie hung up and sighed happily.

"Who was that princess, your boyfriend?" Haymitch smirked.

"Seneca?!" Rose shouted happily. Haymitch's face became solemn again and Effie froze.

"Um, no. I'll be back soon, I just have a photo shoot to attend," Effie turned around to walk away. "Portia, could you look after the kids for a couple of hours?"

"No, sorry gorgeous. Me and Cinna have to pick up some material for Katniss' dress on the other side of the city. I don't know what's so special about it though," Portia rolled her eyes.

Effie was stuck. She really couldn't miss this shoot. It would increase her image, and possibly, increase district 12's too. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose talking to Haymitch. She couldn't?... She could.

"Haymitch!" Effie clapped her hands together and smiled widely.

He looked up at her, his expression mimicking that of a scolded dog.

"Could you please look after Rosaline and Christian? I'm sure they'll be no bother,"

"No," he drank some more of his whiskey.

Effie's shoulders slackened in defeat. "Please, otherwise they'll have to come with me..."

Haymitch felt rose tug on his trousers once more.

"Please Mr Abvernaty- I'll be good!" To prove her point, Rose smiled like the Cheshire Cat, wide and tooth-full.

Haymitch sighed. He was certain he was getting soft in his old age. "Fine, but I want more liquor!"

Effie squealed. "Thank-you, thank-you!" She clapped her hands once more and smiled as she walked over to a beaming Rose. Bending down, Effie kissed Rose on the nose, causing her to giggle and cling onto Effie's legs.

"No, please don't go!" Effie smiled sadly. It was funny how quickly a 6 year old could change her mind in a different circumstance.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours- I won't be gone long, I promise," Effie picked Rose up and held her close. Rose clung to her like a monkey.

"That's what all grown-ups say," Rose mumbled into Effie's chest. "Especially you. I don't see you very much and I love you the mostest so I need to!"

Effie sighed sadly and rested her head on top of Rose's. She felt a tiny tear on her forearm and she was suddenly filled with regret.

"I am so so sorry, Rosaline." She hugged her tighter. "I love you, and this time, I will be maximum 3 hours. Okay?"

She felt Rose nod into her body.

"Good. Now, be good for Haymitch- you're probably more sensible than he is!" Effie gave a look to Haymitch which indicated she was joking. He wasn't convinced she was though. Effie put Rose down and headed towards and out the door.

Immediately, Rosaline, climbed up onto the windowsill.

"Woah Goldie- be careful!" Haymitch warned, getting up incase she fell.

"I'm just waving goodbye!"

"Well here, let me hold you so you don't fall to your death- we're 12 storeys up." Haymitch doubted Effie would even see Rose, but he obliged anyway. He watched as Effie's posh car drove away down the street. "There, she's gone. What do you want to do?"

/

2 hours later, Rosaline had done: 3 drawings, (one of her and Effie. One of herself, mum, dad and brother. And one of Haymitch, on his own.), read another fairytale, (well, kind of, she got words jumbled but she looked at the pictures), and she had phoned Effie 7 times to make sure she was okay and definitely coming back. She was.

Christian, emerged finally from his bedroom, sat down on the sofa and watched his sister play with some dolls. He smiled and looked at Haymitch, who's eyes were dropping.

"She tired you out?"

Haymitch forced an eye open. "Yes, she talks as much as your aunt does- I didn't even know that was possible."

Chris shrugged.

"Chris! Where have you been? I drawn you!" Rose giggled and shoved her artwork into his face.

"Just in my room, you knew that." Chris said. "When's aunt Effie back?"

"Soon," Haymitch replied.

"Where is she?"

"Some photo thing,"

"Oh, I thought she'd be somewhere else,"

"Like where?"

Chris smirked. "Seneca's,"

Haymitch's face was no longer amused. "And why would she be there?"

Rose giggled. "They have sleepovers!"

"Sleepovers..?" Haymitch said slowly, one eyebrow raised. He looked at the 14 year old for clarification. "Chris?"

"Ugh, I- they're sleeping together. He was here earlier," Chris gulped, he didn't like the face Haymitch was making. He didn't like the fact he had basically caused it either.

"How'd you know?"

"We caught them- me and Portia."

Haymitch was confused as to why he felt so empty. It wasn't as if he even liked Effie. He didn't own her either- she could fuck who she liked. So then why did he feel like something terrible was tearing it's why inside him, cutting up his heartstrings and tossing them to the side?

All thoughts for the escort was brushed to one side, when he heard a knock on the door.


End file.
